Monkey D. Luffy/Misc.
Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Luffy's past did not include the scene where he stabbed himself under the eye to prove to Shanks he was a man. The anime also skipped over all the scenes before Shanks gave Luffy juice, these scenes showed Shanks making fun of Luffy for being a child as well as some of the interaction between Shanks, Luffy and the rest of Shanks' crew. Also in the manga Luffy couldn't swim, even before he ate the devil fruit, which was why Shanks called him "Anchor," hence the shirt Luffy wore; while in the anime, Yasopp told Luffy that being a good swimmer doesn't make him a pirate. In the manga, when Nami was about to be hit by Jango's ring, Luffy got up and was hit in the head. In the anime, he caught it in his teeth. During the Marineford arc, when the battleship taken by the prisoners from Impel Down is stacked on a frozen wave, in the anime it is a combine efforts of luffy,Jinbei, crocodile, buggy, and Ivankov, however in the manga is stated that Ivankov does that with his Death Wink. Merchandise As the main protagonist, Luffy has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise and is arguably only out produced by Chopper. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. He was released in the One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style set which included him and Nami. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Luffy was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He has also appeared as a plushie in a number of sets such as the One Piece Fishing Plushies pair. He has featured in One Piece Gashapon sets on numerous occasions and he also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He was issued alongside Shanks and Lord of the Coast in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures. Luffy has also featured on many Keychains/cellphone Straps sets including the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection, alongside his brother Ace. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. Another set he featured in was the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series. In the Keychain pairing, he was released alongside Nami, however in the Cellphone strap series he was released alongside Shoujou. Songs *Wanted! *We Are HERE! *Every-One Peace! *Holy Holiday (with Zoro) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Respect! (Luffy, Zoro and Sanji) *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (as backup to Chopper) *A Thousand Dreamers (With other crew members) Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles Trivia * Luffy is described as being like the fourth son of the Straw Hats family.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 48, Family status of the Straw Hats. * Due to the nature of the One Piece time-line against the real world time-line, Luffy does not age, remaining 17 no matter what the year is in real life. However, technically in One Piece time one year has yet to pass.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 24 - Fan question: It takes while for time to pass in manga, doesn't it? Since it's a weekly thing. So, should we wait like 2 more years for Luffy's birthday? * In the Fan Polls, Luffy is consistently the most popular character. Also, in attack popularity poll his Gomu Gomu no Gatling came in 1st. * He is the first D. to be named in the story. He is also the youngest D. shown thus far in One Piece. * Luffy's favorite food is meat.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? * One of Oda's SBS questions asked if Luffy's penis could stretch, to which Oda replied that it could.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 8 - Fan question: Oda-sensei. Since Luffy is a Gomu Human, does that mean his "penis" can stretch, too? It actually does stretch (though it is never actually shown).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, A woman tugs on his private thinking it is a mushroom, because she had never seen a man. * Luffy during the Jaya Arc, displayed a fascination for Hercules and Atlas beetles to the point where he became distracted from everything else. Both species are highly prized in Japan and are used for fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapters 230,235 and Episodes 149,152, Luffy's love for beetles. *If Luffy lived in the real world, his nationality would be Brazilian.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Nationalities of the Straw Hats. *Luffy is the only Straw Hat with a known brother. References Site Navigation fr:Monkey D. Luffy de:Monkey D. Luffy